Driving
by ocfan
Summary: Takes place after The Dance Contest...Drake and Josh on a ride they will never forget..if they make it out alive. summary sucks sorry! read and review please. Updated With Chapter 6 and 7!Completed!
1. Car Trouble

-1Disclaimer-Don't Own Drake or Josh but if I did, well we'd all be in trouble

_After the Dance Content and amazing win Drake and Josh jumped into Drake's car to go home._

"Dude, that was so awesome!!! I still can't believe we won!" said Josh overly excited

"I know right it was amazing and now I get extra credit and I don't have to repeat 11th grade!!" said Drake turning the key to start the engine

_Drake pulled out of his parking spot and started down the road following a black car….._

"Seriously dude turn your lights on!" said Drake frustrated as he honked the horn

"Drake, don't it just makes them more angry." said Josh nervously

"I don't care, its pitch black out here and this guy is going to end up killing someone if he doesn't turn on his freaking lights" said Drake laying on the horn

"Now, he's going a mile an hour….great. Come on buddy I want to get home sometime tonight!" said Josh screaming out his passenger side window

"it will be one o'clock but the time we get home, here take my cell and call mom and dad." said Drake with extreme frustration in his voice

_Josh signed as he dialed the number of his home on Drake's cell phone_

"I hate you….who is this" answered Megan groggily

"Megan, its Josh, Drake and I are behind this guy is going a mile an hour so we won't be home for a while just tell mom and dad okay"

"Whatever" answered Megan

_Josh hung up the phone and put it in his pocket so he didn't lose it before they got home. Before they knew it the guy in front of them started speeding up and then suddenly slammed on his breaks and Drake's car flipped over………_

_**I hope you liked chapter 1!! Review Please!! Thanks**_


	2. There's A Thin Line

-1Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Them Sorry….But if I Did……(Thinks about Drake)….Sorry Got Distracted….What Was I Saying?? Oh Yeah, I Don't Own Them

_Drake and Josh were still mangled in the wreckage an hour after the crash, while this was going on the black car speed off into the darkness leaving them behind and hurt_

"Son….can you hear me?? What is your name?" said one of the firefighters trying to pull Drake from under the car

"Drake Parker" said another firefighter opening Drake's wallet that was found a few feet away from the car

_The firefighter managed to get Drake out from under the car and into the ambulance as he remained unconscious._

"Oh My God!" another firefighter screamed

"What! What!" questioned another

_About 10 feet from the car lay in ruins Josh's lifeless body was coved in blood……_

"QUICK! Get him in the ambulance!!"

_The firefighter, as quick as humanly possible put Josh on a gurney next to Drake_

"Someone better call their parents…." one of the firefighters commented

_The firefighter who held both of their wallets in his hand opened them up to revel that the phone numbers on both their drivers licenses were the same.._

"Their…….brothers" said one of the ambulance workers looking over the firefighters shoulder

"At least they are together…." another worker said trying to cut through the silence that filled the dark stretch of road

_The ambulance workers pilled the vehicle on drove at top speed to the hospital as the firefighters were to pick up the pieces……_

**I hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Don't Forget to Review! Thanks**


	3. Far Apart

-1Disclaimer: (Sighs) I Still Don't Own Them but Maybe One Day

_Drake and Josh still lay unconscious in the hospital in San Diego as their parents and Megan are just getting ready for the day_

"Drake!! Josh!! Get down here! Time for Breakfast!!!" screamed Walter as he was setting the table in the kitchen

"Chill Walter….I'll go and get them!" said Megan impatiently to her stepfather

_Megan climbed the stairs and barged into the boys room without even knocking…..she looked in to find two empty beds _

"Mom!" screamed Megan "Drake and Josh aren't here!"

_Megan ran down the stairs as the phone rang in the kitchen _

"Hello…."answered Audrey in a panicked voice

"Is this Mrs. Parker or Nichols" asked one of the firefighters

"Yes this is Audrey Parker-Nichols, who is this?" she asked with curiosity in her voice

"This is Brian White with the San Diego fire department, we found your son and stepson mangled in a pretty bad car crash. They are now being treated at the hospital…last time I checked they were still unconscious" he said to her in a less than calm voice

_Audrey hung up the phone, and through sobbing told Megan and Walter what the firefighter told her on the phone. Abandoning their already ice-cold breakfast, as fast as humanly possible they got into the car and drove to the hospital. _

"Excuse me…were here to see Drake Parker and Josh Nichols…were their family" said Walter to the lady at the reception desk

"I don't know what good it will do….you know they are both still unconscious. But if you want to still go in they are in room 237" she said rather rudely

_The three of them walked silently into the room to see what they expected Drake and Josh still unconscious or that's what it seemed….._

"Mom……………." questioned Drake weakly

**Dun..dun..dun! I hope you liked chapter 3! Don't forget to review!! Thanks a lot!**


	4. Coming to Terms

-1Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned them but unfortunately I don't…now we can all sleep better at night!

"Drake…honey! I'm here…its mom!" Audrey said to her son trying to comfort him.

_Drake sipped back into sleep….he was pretty banged up, a broken leg and several bad cuts and bruises but he was going to live._

"Excuse me Mrs. Parker-Nichols may I talk with you and your husband privately please" asked one of the doctors

"Sure" said Audrey showing Megan where to sit and wait for them in the waiting room

"I don't know how to tell you this but since Josh was thrown a significant distance it is unlikely that he will survive…I'm so sorry" she said to them

_Audrey and Walter walked silently into the waiting room to tell Megan as calmly as could without making her upset_

"WHAT!" screamed Megan after they told her "They're doctors…..they are supposed to be smart. I am not leaving this hospital with only one brother! They can't have him!!!!" said Megan quite loudly causing a scene in the waiting room

_While Megan was having her episode in the waiting room, the heart rate monitor on Josh's side of the room flat lined. Audrey, Walter, Megan, and the doctor ran into the room but it was to late…Joshua Nichols was pronounced dead at 8:32 p.m._

**Don't Forget to Review-Thanks!!**


	5. Emotions

-1Disclaimer: Nothings changed….I still don't own them or Oprah, sorry

_A few days later Drake, Walter, Megan, and Audrey walked out of the hospital with sadness in their eyes_

"Mom…I'm sleeping in the living room" said Drake weakly

"That's fine honey, I'll just go get some blankets….you need anything else?" she asked

"No….." said Drake

_As Audrey went to go and get blankets, Drake laid gently down on the couch making sure that his leg which was in a cast was lifted. Audrey came in with the blankets and laid them carefully over her son. _

"Thanks Mom…I love you" said Drake

"I love you too honey" said Audrey kissing Drake on the cheek

_As Audrey turned her back to make her way upstairs, she didn't see Drake silently cry himself to sleep_

**The Next Day**

_It was late in the afternoon when Drake managed to get up and shower. He made Megan go into his room and get the stuff he needed. Audrey and Walter were meeting with Mr. Couchman the funeral director in the kitchen _

"We want a very small funeral" Walter was saying

"Nothing flashy, simple headstone, simple casket. I don't want to make a big deal made." Audrey was telling Mr. Couchman

"Are you serious!?" asked Drake storming into the kitchen as fast as his crutches could take him

"And you are?" asked Mr. Couchman

"Who am I? Well lets see….just Josh's brother!" said Drake

"Mom, Walter…are you seriously trying to save money by having a cheap funeral? Why don't you just throw him in a hole with his Oprah picture and just throw some dirt over him. That will save you tons!" said Drake on the verge of tears.

_Before anyone could say anything Drake stormed out of the room so he could work on the speech that he was giving at the funeral no matter what anyone said….._

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!!**


	6. Empty Without You

-1Disclaimer: I still don't own them…unfortunately

_The days leading up to the funeral were extremely sad and it was the hardest on Drake, especially when the obituary ran in the local newspaper _

"They make it seem like it is all my fault" Drake said one afternoon to his mother

"Honey, as long as you know and we know that it wasn't your fault that's all that matters." Audrey said trying to calm him down

"Okay, thanks Mom" said Drake getting up to go into the living room to finish his speech

**Later that Same Day**

_Drake was hone alone after his mother and Walter dropped off Megan at a friends house to sleepover, then they went to dinner. Tired, Drake laid on the couch and drifted into sleep_

"Drake….bro? are you there? Wake up! Were going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Josh said

"Josh!!, I thought I lost you" Drake was saying in his sleep

_As if hit by something hard Drake bolted straight up and looked around the living room which was dark_

"Josh..are you there?" asked Drake out loud then suddenly realizing that Josh was no longer with him and how empty he felt without him

**You know the drill…Thanks!!**


	7. The Final Goodbye

-1Disclaimer: For the last time…I don't own them, but if I could I would

_It was the day of the funeral, Drake still shaken from his dream a couple of nights ago was strangely silently_

"Drake, I know that is very hard but you can't continue to give everyone the silent treatment" Walter said

"I know……sorry." said Drake

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Audrey walking into the kitchen with Megan

_All three of them dressed in black got into the car and drove to the funeral home._

"We are all here to say goodbye to a friend, brother, and son Joshua Nichols.." started the priest "He died tragically in a car crash, unfortunately the driver of the car in front of Drake and Josh hasn't been found yet"

_The priest finished his part of the service and was just about to close the casket when Drake jumped up_

"Just one minute I have something I need to say" said Drake making his way to the podium

"Let me first say….that night was not my fault, I know that now but I still can't accept it. A part of me died the night that Josh did. He was and forever will be my best friend, brother, and number one fan. Josh once told me that he would never leave me…and he didn't he'll always be in my heart and in my head and if that sounds cheesy I'm sorry but when you've been through so much with one person you can't just forget them. Now that it's all out I have one last thing to say…I love you Josh now and forever. I want a part of me to be with you forever" _Drake reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite guitar pick and put in the casket._

_Drake's speech left everyone listening including the priest in tears. Now that the casket was closed Drake lead the group to the cemetery 10 feet away with his hand on the casket the whole time. Drake would bet that he was the only one that heard the faint "hug me brotha" in the distance….._

**How do you follow that? You can't so I'm not even going to try! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


End file.
